This project initiates studies of age-related alterations of hormone action. Recent focus has been on the actions of hormones which act through components of cell membranes, especially those of the hormone-sensitive adenylate cyclase complex. These components include hormone receptors and regulatory proteins Aging in fat cells is being studied in tissue culture of preadipocytes and dedifferentiated mature fat cells (postadipocytes) from rats.